


Глициния

by akyn_art



Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [40]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akyn_art/pseuds/akyn_art
Summary: Рокэ и впрямь имел неосторожность в поэтическом порыве сравнить новьо с этим растением. А разве не похож?
Relationships: Roque Alva/Justin Pridd
Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom_OE_Sever_2020_gpg13_drabbles_mini





	Глициния

**Author's Note:**

> Работа входит в командный цикл "Гербарий".

— Обнимите сильнее! — дурачится новьо, и сам обвивает его, оплетает рукам и ногами, вжимается всем существом. — Вы не соскучились? Вы меня почти забыли? Ах, невыносимо... — и Джастин закатывает глаза, подражая одной их общей знакомой. Рокэ смеется. 

— У вас слишком длинный язык, дорита, — насмешливо выдыхает он в приоткрытые губы. И тотчас оказывается втянут в поцелуй, которым дарит его щедрый на ласку новьо. 

Нежность быстро перерождается во взаимное нападение. В голове шумит кровь, тело бросает то в жар, то в холод, и ненасытный рот любовника не даёт Рокэ опомниться ни на секунду — ласкает горло, ямку под шеей, и это ещё приятнее, чем когда в губы. 

— О, новьо, новьо... Придержи коней. Что-то я скажу...

— Весь — внимание, — шепчет Джастин в ответ. И показно замирает, водрузив ладони на поясницу любовника. — Внемлю. 

В голосе фамильная усмешка, кошки её дери, но улыбается юный Придд так светло, так чисто, словно солнце взошло в тёмной спальне. 

Что же Рокэ хотел сказать? Мысли спутаны, как рыбы в сетях — раз в сто лет увиделись, до постели добрались, и эти узкие ладони на его тылу... Не до разговоров сейчас. Но это важно.

— Будь осторожнее, — со всей доступной серьёзностью шепчет он. — Никто не должен знать, насколько мы близки. Не пиши брату, не откровеничай с сестрами, не докучай отцу. 

— Вы — боитесь? — задирает Джастин точёную бровь. Научился... Все они этому учатся, а лучше бы перенимали другое...

— Не за себя, — припечатывает Рокэ. И тотчас смягчает тон. — Я знаю, знаю, знаю, ты смел, как лев, и любовник Чести. 

— Сколько иронии. По-вашему, стало быть, не лев, а кто? Глициния? 

Рокэ и впрямь имел неосторожность в поэтическом порыве сравнить новьо с этим растением. А разве не похож? Великолепная лиана, королева южного царства цветов — её имя означает «сладкая», она соткана из магического лилового цвета, она податлива ветру и гибнет без солнца и заботы. В то же время — крепкие корни держат её у стены, а она — держит стену. Даже если умрёт... 

— Не играйте в непонимание, Джастин. У вашего отца врагов немногим меньше, чем у кардинала. Если не вас лично захотят задеть, так его. При дворе и так слишком много болтают о переменчивости ваших настроений. 

— Пусть болтают, — задиристо улыбается Джастин. — Узнают, какова на вкус сталь моего клинка, и замолчат. 

Рокэ, невесело усмехнувшись, приглаживает разметавшиеся по подушке локоны. Юноша смеется в лицо опасности — на то он и юноша, и тем он и прекрасен, разве нет? Но...

— Если не остудишь этот бездумный пыл, никогда не увидишь Кэналлоа. И глицинии, на которые ты и правда похож. Просто верь мне, новьо адаросьон, не доживешь. И, — Рокэ сжимает ладонь Джастина в своей и прикладывает к груди, туда, где бьется его потрёпанное сердце. Сердце лгать не будет, раз срывается в галоп, значит, боится потерять. — Это принесёт боль. Тем, кто тебе, возможно, дорог. 

— Ты мне дорог, — пристыженно отвечает Джастин, и снова тянет Рокэ к себе, оплетает крепким объятьем. — Не хочу быть причиной твоей боли...

Обняв любовника сильными нежными руками, Джастин целует его и верит, что впереди лишь счастье. Но его юная вера в лучшее, увы, не сможет переспорить судьбу. Глициний он не увидит...

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" width="500px" alt="изображение" /></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`


End file.
